


Péssima ideia

by nunyan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, então eu me sinto meio mal por estar postando isso, eu sinto como se eu ainda estivesse meio bloqueada, eu sinto muito, leobin reina, mas eu queria que alguém ficasse feliz lendo isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyan/pseuds/nunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parecera uma boa ideia a princípio, mas Hongbin não era bom em executar suas ideias geniais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Péssima ideia

**Author's Note:**

> Só um pouquinho de angst com fluffy(?). Eu nem sei se ainda sei escrever esse tipo de coisa, mas é isso. Pra alguém, inspirada, de algum modo, em Training Wheels da Melanie Martinez (você sabe que é você, certo?!).

 

Parecera uma boa ideia a princípio.

Hongbin não era um completo incapaz, poderia cozinhar para si mesmo, se quisesse, em vez de esperar que Taekwoon cedesse aos seus caprichos – ele sempre iria ficar feliz quando o outro cedia, aquilo estava fora de questão, mas ele sabia que depender apenas dele não lhe fazia bem.

Aprendera da pior maneira possível.

Sua ideia, no entanto, se mostrou uma péssima ideia, quando começou a dar muito errado.

Fizera sentido quando ele primeiro idealizara – e ele estava com fome. Mas quando ele se atrapalhou depois de queimar a massa, desajeitado por estar fazendo mais coisas ao mesmo tempo o que o aconselhável, o grito escapou de sua garganta, enquanto a dor se espalhava pela pele do antebraço queimada na frigideira, fazendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas contra sua vontade.

Ele deveria ter visto que o resultado de sua “maravilhosa ideia” só poderia ser aquele. Ou talvez pior.

Estava tão perturbado pela dor, que sequer notou Taekwoon andando a passos rápidos em sua direção. Quando deu por si, estava sendo empurrado para o lado, seu ombro sendo comprimido com força pelos dedos do mais velho, que olhava para Hongbin com uma expressão assustada, o rosto pálido.

“O que aconteceu?”

“Eu me queimei.” Não conseguiu evitar que sua voz saísse como um choramingo. Não queria ser fraco na frente do outro, mas era impossível quando sua pele doía.

Ao ouvi-lo, a expressão de Taekwoon se transformou de novo, o susto se dissipando de suas feições para dar lugar à neutralidade ou o mais próximo a ela, e que, Hongbin sabia, significava que ele estava furioso.

Deveria ser até considerado normal àquela altura. Hongbin tinha tanta ideia estúpida e causava tanto problema, que ele tinha certeza de que levaria um pé na bunda a qualquer momento.

Como Taekwoon poderia continuar vivendo com ele quando ele conseguia quebrar alguma coisa todo dia? Quando ele conseguia irritar o síndico do prédio com sua teimosia em desobedecer boa parte das regras existentes no local?

E era sempre o mais velho quem tinha que lidar com as consequências.

Tinha medo de quando Taekwoon ficava daquele jeito, calado e furioso, numa raiva velada que poderia explodir a qualquer momento – mas que nunca explodia, não com ele, pelo menos.

Era o pior tipo de raiva, era a que lhe dava mais medo. Ele sempre iria esperar e esperar, enquanto a ansiedade para ver o que iria acontecer crescia a ponto de se tornar um desconforto em sua pele, como uma coceira que ele não podia coçar – não era sequer real.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, Taekwoon se virou, voltando para o quarto. Hongbin não queria acreditar que ele seria deixado ali, daquela forma - a reação de Taekwoon doía mais que a própria queimadura.

Mas ele sabia que merecia.

O mais velho reapareceu segundos depois, sentando-se no chão da sala com um kit de primeiros socorros, fazendo Hongbin esquecer quase completamente da dor. Seu peito começava a se encher com aquela sensação boa que ele sentia sempre que Taekwoon o surpreendia com algo que só o fazia amá-lo ainda mais.

“Vem aqui.” Ele ordenou. Seu tom de voz não parecia mais conter aqueles sinais de fúria que Hongbin vira no rosto bem esculpido momentos antes, motivo pelo qual ele andou até onde o mais velho estava, sentando-se de frente para ele.

“O que você fez?”

“Eu estava tentando fazer dorayaki.”

“E resolveu seguir outra das suas ideias estúpidas, não foi?”

“Foi.”

“Idiota.” Murmurou, olhando para a marca avermelhada na pele do outro, onde começava a se formar uma bolha – que certamente ficaria enorme.

Taekwoon cuidou do seu machucado, passando uma pomada especial para queimaduras – não era a primeira vez que Hongbin se queimava. As mãos dele tremiam e Hongbin sentiu seu estômago revirando um pouco, tendo certeza de que não era forme.

Vez ou outra, o mais velho o encarava com uma expressão que deveria transparecer descrença, irritação. Uma expressão que deveria dizer: ‘ _você precisa parar com essas ideias idiotas, você não é mais criança_ ’, mas que Hongbin desconfiava também significava ‘ _tome mais cuidado da próxima vez_ ’ e ‘ _eu quase morri de susto_ ’.

Hongbin queria se livrar dos cuidados de Taekwoon só para se jogar nos braços dele e dizer que ele nunca mais iria fazer nada estúpido de novo – o que era verdade até certo ponto, ele não iria fazer nada estupido conscientemente, mas ele nunca estava livre de acreditar que suas ideias eram, na verdade, geniais.

Contudo ele deixou que Taekwoon terminasse com sua queimadura sem se mover, sem falar, mas lamentando em pensamento o fato de que ele ainda queria comer e que seu braço latejava, mesmo que os dedos do outro sobre a pele sensível fossem como um bálsamo.

“Pronto.” Taekwoon disse, guardando a pomada. “Fique quieto agora.”

“Mas, Taekwoonie...”

“Eu vou terminar o que você começou.”

Hongbin não queria realmente ficar quieto, esperando enquanto Taekwoon ajeitava sua bagunça, no entanto ele se forçou a esperar mesmo assim. Permanecera no mesmo lugar, sentado enquanto esperava, mexendo os pés e as pernas, ansioso, como se ainda não estivesse completamente fora do perigo.

Observou Taekwoon na cozinha. Ele trabalhava com a cabeça baixa, as costas largas parecendo ainda maiores do lugar onde estava.

Hongbin acompanhou enquanto o outro andava de um lado para o outro, organizando as coisas que Hongbin havia deixado espalhadas, limpava o chão e se concentrava na guloseima pela metade.

Quando terminou, ele andou até o lugar onde o outro estava sentado, carregando um prato com os docinhos de origem japonesa, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto o mais novo esticava a mão para pegar para si, ainda temeroso.

Taekwoon esticou a mão, fazendo o mais novo se retrair, pegou um e ofereceu-o a Hongbin, que o olhou por alguns segundos até ser encorajado por um discreto aceno de cabeça.

“Você me assustou.” Ele falou com a voz baixa, enquanto Hongbin se inclinava para morder o _dorayaki_ que Taekwoon lhe dava.

“Desculpe.” Murmurou com a boca cheia, fazendo o namorado franzir a sobrancelha, desaprovando seu comportamento - o gosto doce e as palavras do outro gradualmente o deixando mais relaxado, pouco preocupado com pequenos detalhes.

“Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho.”

“Mas-...”

“Não quero que se machuque.” Disse antes de colocar a outra metade do _dorayaki_ na boca.

“Desde que você esteja aqui pra cuidar de mim vai ficar tudo bem.” Murmurou em resposta, aproximando-se de Taekwoon e se aninhando ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Suspirou, sentindo-se derreter um pouco, finalmente com o peito mais leve, ainda que soubesse que nunca iria desaparecer o sentimento de que tinha em Taekwoon mais que ele merecia de verdade.

“Eu não sou sua babá.” Ele rebateu imediatamente, mas passou o braço por cima dos seus ombros, permitindo que ele se encaixasse contra seu corpo, tomando cuidado para não acabar acertando o local de sua queimadura ao envolvê-lo.

“Hyung!” Reclamou, levantando o rosto um pouco pôde ver que ele tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios e suspirou, derrotado. “Eu sei.”

“Idiota.” O ouviu murmurar contra seus cabelos, o braço que o envolvia apertando um pouco mais forte, a mão de Taekwoon ainda tremia.

**Author's Note:**

> Que vergonha ;;  
> Obrigada por ler~  
> ♡


End file.
